Russo's Pet
by RonLeale
Summary: My first fanfic attempt! Justin enjoys Mason's Company and lots of smut!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story EVER! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do :-)

I knocked at the Russo's door… God I was afraid.

"Hey mason… come on in." said a barley dressed Justin. I couldn't help but look… Shirtless and in tidy-whiteys. He had beautiful pecks.

"Laundry day?" I asked

"Yah…" He chuckled. Great that meant that Alex would be in just a bra and panties.

"Where's Alex?" I asked. His male scent caught my attention. I could have ripped his underwear off and just sniffed his crotch and not stopped till he was dead

"She's out with Harper. She'll be back in a few hours. Wanna hang with me till they get back?" he asked.

"Sure." Keep your composer Mason. He's a wizard you'll kill him if you go to hard.

"Hey Justin… There's a spider on your underwear."

"Where AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without thinking off they came.

By the time he realized it was too late.

"I'm so sorry." Justin said with a blush

"It's ok I've seen many a cock… and yours is larger than average."

He tried to pull the up.

"It's ok be comfortable. Where the only ones here, and don't be embarrassed your Italian blood shows through in that 8" cock of yours!"

It was as big around as a paper towel core.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I am so sorry Justin…"

I could feel as I started to get shaggy and my senses peeking…


	2. Chapter 2

Please review:

The material of my boxer briefs began stretching as I felt my knot

emerge, and my penis start to grow to my dog size. Hair began to cover

my skin, at least I didn't go all the way dog and my face didn't change

because of a charm Alex put on a necklace I was wearing. The seam of

my boxer briefs split finally letting my gentiles spring free. But my

transformation wasn't done quite yet. My dog balls came in and my

foreskin (which had been removed years ago due to infection) stretched

back over my red rocket. That was enough to send my pants across the

room.

"Wow… I mean I saw the anatomy pics, but WOW!"

"Justin I am highly uncontrollable. You should leave or…"

I could not believe that kid. Did he have a death wish or something? He

stood up and started walking towards me. I could feel my dog cock

growing and slipping out of its foreskin. It grew until it grew to its full

length and girth of 12" long and 4" around. It hurt unbelievably and it felt

like it was going to explode!

"Mason, take my virginity. Please."

If this kid doesn't stop soon I may forget and do just what he asks.

He began to walk towards me and his cock twitched to life. His teen

scent mixed with the testosterone his Apple size balls where excreting.

God, he's even bigger erect. 2 more inches.

"Do it Mason Take my anal virginity."

More tommorow... Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey All! PLEASE REVIEW!

"Mason please."

"Justin, What if I kill you? You know if I go to hard I could really hurt you."

Just then he began striding towards me with a hunger in his eyes.

"Pharmacum in potus eius eius faciet est locus, mergi." He muttered.

"No Justin don't do that... I'll do it."

His face lit up like the fourth of July and his penis fallowed closely behind. He ripped off his shirt and exposed his abs and pecs. He was so damn hot

I almost came right then and there. He causally strolled to me and spread his legs and sat on my lap facing me.

"Ooh Furry." He said.

He drove me crazier than a June Bug in December. He then clashed his lips against mine and slipped his long thin tongue in my mouth. We fought for control of my

mouth as he pushed my tongue out of the way.

"Down." I said jokingly.

He then got down on his knees and began licking my taint from my tight little rosebud all the way to the bottom of my balls. He was such a tease. I picked his head up

and set it on top my cock and he began choking and then he got into a rythum. Suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my abs. I opened my eyes and saw it was Alex.

"Alex!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay of Update. Some Personal Crap Came Up! Please review! I'll be your friend if you do :-)!

"Alex!?" I asked

"Does my Mason feel good?" She asked.

"You aren't mad?"

She reached up and pulled her hands through my hair and then she climbed on top

of me. Our lips clashed together in a fiery passion in which has not been seen since

the earth was molten. Our tongues battled as Justin began sucking with more and

more vigor.

"Justin STOP I'm gonna C-U-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

He pulled off just before I was going to explode. He then began licking my huge

sweaty balls.

"Fuck Mason! Your balls are the size of oranges!" Justin Said.

I began striping Alex down. God she was beautiful! Her breasts where perfect. Just

a handful perfect. Just then Justin allowed my huge swollen balls to slip out of his

mouth.

"Mason roll on your side" Justin said

I did as told and filped Alex so that her tight pussy was lined up with my dog cock.

Just as I did that Justin got behind me and started to spread my ass cheeks. He

was so hot and so was she. Justin magicked some lube on his hand and began

began rubbing between my legs. Then...

More SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the Gap in writing... End of the year exams for college. I promise I will try to update more frequently! Thank you all so much for reviewing it makes my day!

I felt the cold lube go around my ass making it slicker than buttered ice. As Justin moved his middle and index finger around my asshole exploring every nook and cranny I aimed my dog cock

right into Alex's hot wet pussy. Justin gently pushed his index finger into my tight hole... finally it made a wet popping sound as his finger was finally in.

"Fuck JUSTIN! It hurts" I screamed. My tight virgin ass was on fire as Justin kept on massaging then... oh then he hit the sweet spot. As he hit my

prostate I almost released my seed all over Alex right there.

"Justin Right there..." I began to buck into his hands. Again and again and again he hit that spot.

I placed my dog cock at the entrance of Alex's pussy. I pushed in... and was engulfed in the warmth and ectasy of her pussy. It was like I always thought it would be. The head of my thick

cock popped in with a wet smack. Alex began to cry and whimper as I gained a rhythmic pattern in my thrusts. She began to get wetter and wetter as she walked the path to nirvana. Alex

began to enjoy our activity and began loudly groaning with the idea of orgasm within her grasp..

"Oh Mason... uhhhhhhhhhhh." Alex groaned.

Alex reached down and rubbed her clit. Just then Justin got on top of Alex and I...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was teetering on the edge bliss and Mason was the same as he finally became accustomed to Justin's girth. Justin began bucking, again, again,

again as he hit Masons prostate over and over. Justin could feel the blossom of their shared affection begin growing.

"...Gaslonger..." Alex uttered.

As if on cue all three off the, burst at the same time.

**ORGASM POV's**

Justin's POV

I knew what Alex was uttering . I felt the growing sensation which was so strong it hurt beginning to build deep inside of his body. I can't believe I

am fucking Mason, and he Alex. I have never felt any Joy like this in my life. I mean, when Max and I started to experiment there was some play but

never actual penetration. This is better then Juliet. I mean his tight ass is constricting making the fuck even more enjoyable. I know that because of

Alex's spell once the orgasm starts it won't end. I got to start going Faster to match the speed of the group and I noticed the begging of an orgasm

on Alex's face. I started...

More Soon!


	7. Chapter 7

With unbelievable force I began cumming in Mason's Ass. With wet force ropes and ropes of my sperm filled cum spurted into Masons Ass. The pleasure was nearing a point of insanity as I felt my balls drain several times into Mason. It was unbelievable the amount of cum that was cumming out. Suddenly my come ran dry but the orgasm continued. It was unbelievable what the mix of serotonin and dopamine can do.

Masons POV

Justin hit my prostate repeatedly while Alex's pussy clamped down on my cock. Justin released into me as I could feel Alex's mounting pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8 Readers Choice Preview

I received OVERWHELMING requests for whats coming up next...

I could feel Alex's mounting pleasure stemming from deep within her. Suddenly with a horrible sound all the glass in the room shattered. The door swung open and in walked Julliet. She looked pissed. Justin was so ensconced in his orgasm he didn't realize her presence until she had slipped off her pants and panties and sat on his face...

NOT A FULL CHAPTER... SNEAK PEEK TO NEXT CHAPTER


	9. Readers Choice Full Chapter

I could feel Alex's mounting pleasure stemming from deep within her. Suddenly with a horrible sound all the glass in the room shattered. The door swung open and in walked Julliet. She looked pissed. Justin was so ensconced in his orgasm he didn't realize her presence until she had slipped off her pants and panties and sat on his face.

"Mrmph?" Grunted Justin as he began lapping at the folds of Julliets pussy as if by instinct. **(SWITCH TO JUSTINS POV) **God she tasted great. It was like candy. Like the most delicious candy in the world. Like eating concentrated sugar. Her head tilted back and she let out a moan as if I had just stabbed a needle into her vain and injected some sick mix of Hairoine and demoral.

"JuSStin... although this is good it D-huh-son't Ex-CUU-se you an Ma-hay-son." Said Julliet as Justin continued to violently attack her slit. Justin, using his tongue like Picasso's Paintbrush licking her taint. Teasing her like a little whore. Julliet didn't realize where I was going until my tongue plunged...

More Soon? I love the reviews guys! Keep em' coming and I will update as fast as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

... into her unsuspecting pucker. She shrieked as her ass became accommodated to my tongue. Her moans and shutters grew in frequency and intensity as I darted between her pussy and asshole. I could not believe that in all the time she had been alive how tight her ass was! Alex passed out and mason pulled out of her still erect. I pulled out of his ass and Juliet slid down my body and began to masturbate me. It was unbelievable! Mason slid around to the back of me and slowly entered me. I couldn't believe the feeling of Mason and Juliet going at me at the same time.

Juliet spun around and slowly slid down the front of me and penetrated herself on my cock. My cock was enveloped in her warm slit. It was unbelievably delightful as Mason gently slid in and out of my tight ass. It was a delightful mix of pleasure and pain as Juliet made love to my swollen member and Mason repidiatly hit my prostate with increasing force...

HOLY CRAP! You guys keep reviewing! I LOVE it! Keep em' coming!


	11. Chapter 11

I was in paradise! With Mason ass fucking me and me fucking Juliet it felt as good as I think it could! Mason started groaning. Mason groaned in away kind of like the way a dog growls. Just as fast as mason began Juliet began screaming as her vagina contracted around me pushing me over the edge. I came again and again spurt after spurt in Juliet's pussy coating it with my hot white seed. Julliet screamed so loud all the peices of glass from her arival broke into piles of sand. Mason kept hitting my prostate until he finally howled letting burst after burst of cum coat my rectum. Smering from my asshole to my pyloric junction.

**I am BACK! **


	12. Chapter 12

Mason moaned as he dumped what must of been cups of cum into my ass. Simultaneously Julliet was screaming as she had orgasm after orgasm while around my cock. Mason wrapped his legs around me and Juliet hugging on from the back the loving in-brace Juliet and I shared. Juliet and I shared the enjoyable feeling on being filled with warm cum as Mason's as well as my cock poped out of there respective orfices softening with each heartbeat. We all joined Alex in a large doggy pile.

More Soon Here is my Update schedule:

Mon: off/any

Tue: Russo's Pet

Wen. Upon a Lazy Day

Thur. A Death in The Family

Fri. Shanes Trouble

If you haven't read my other stories please do!


End file.
